


Sun and Gold

by Lunarium



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, M/M, peaceful moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/pseuds/Lunarium
Summary: Bilbo and Thorin enjoy the sunshine.





	Sun and Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



Cups of tea laid out on the tray before them, little wisps of steam rising to meet the warm sunshine that basked their garden and their faces. 

Bilbo took a puff from his pipe and studied Thorin from the corner of his eye. The dwarf watched the birds passing by and listened to the song some distance off. 

“Liking this?” Bilbo asked. 

“Choosing food, merriment, and song over gold and war?” Thorin tore his eyes away from the sky momentarily to meet his gaze, and he gave Bible the warmest smile worth all the sun and gold in existence. “Yes.”


End file.
